


Smother

by Heavenward (PreludeInZ)



Series: Thunderbirds Prompts [24]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/Heavenward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of prompts for the TAG chatroom, a long long time ago. One word prompt: smother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smother

To call Grandma's voice gravelly is a profound understatement. It would be more accurate to suggest that at some point the woman had swallowed a quarry, like the old lady who'd swallowed a fly, but with a far more sensible and happier ending.

Only Grandma's voice is currently absent, an acute case of laryngitis, caught on a trip into damp, rainy London. Virgil, having been the one to give her a ride to the mainland and having permitted her to get off TB2 without a scarf and a hat, has labeled himself personally responsible.

To Grandma's detriment.

Because Virgil learned from John, and John learned from Scott, and Scott learned from the best, when it comes to smothering sick family members, heaping them under blankets and dousing them with tea. The mustard plaster had been refused at point blank, because Grandma's got to draw the line somewhere. All she actually _wants_ , at the moment, is a nice bowl of soup, prepared by someone who isn't a robot. This is just an excuse to get out of bed, but Virgil's an expert in deflecting transparent excuses.

"Gordon and Alan have it under control," Virgil assures her, ignoring the glare he's receiving . He fills the doorway with broad shoulders and folded arms. "You've gotta rest up, Gran. Don't want this turning towards pneumonia, at your age."

The answer to the mild emphasis laid upon the words _at your age_ is a short, sharp gesture that gets a grin out of Virgil. "Really, Grandma? _Language_."


End file.
